Tota Vita Aliud Agentibus
by animophilenrose
Summary: Toute une vie à jouer les héros c'est lassant mais découvrir le côté sombre, cela ouvre des possibilité. Et ça, Harry vient justement de le découvrir... Slash - première fanfiction


Bonjours à tous, vous me connaissez peut être en temps que revieweuses mais la j'ai décidé de publié ma première fanfiction. Je vous annonce tout de suite que je ne sais pas avec qui mettre Harry donc j'ai décidé de vous laissez choisir...

Vous êtes plutôt Drarry ou HPLV ? Dite moi que je choisisse et si vous choisissez un, dites moi avec qui vous voulez mettre l'autre !

Breeeef comme j'ai pas quand Harry est trop gentil, je l'ai fait noir et qui adore la magie sombre ! Donnez moi votre avis !

Ha et désolé pour les fautes, je ne suis pas une bête de français et pour les description, je vais me plongée dans un des livres de Zola xD

Bon ben bonne lecture \o/

Disclamer : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi

**/!\ LEMON** (oui déjà xD)

_Des corps qui bougent sensuellement sur de la musique latine, ces corps chaud qui se collent sur du zouk et ces deux âmes qui se retrouvent sur un slow..._

_Un verre, une deuxième puis un troisième, il n'y a plus le temps de compté._

_Ça va vite, ça part dans tous les sens et ça se colle, les vêtements s'enlèvent, les corps se touchent et les bouches se lient. Ça commence contre un mur et ça finit dans un lit. Partir sans un mot le matin et recommencer le soir, autre part..._

_Un débandade immonde pour certain, un océan de plaisir pour d'autres, le désir c'est tout ce qui compte pour des personnes qui sont tombées dans la luxure._

_Destin magique, avenir tragique : le choix est entre vos mains..._

* * *

Regardant les arbres passaient à grande vitesse, je me rappelais de l'enfer que j'avais passé tout l'été. Comment j'ai pu subir tout ça et pendant tout ce temps ? Enfermer dehors, voilà comment je me sens en ce moment. Moi qui me disais que ça allait passé vite un été, ce n'était pas si long. Pendant trois semaines j'ai réussis à tenir avec cette phrase comme philosophie. Trois semaines j'ai tenu. Manger, ranger, laver, arracher, manger, travailler, aider, courir, astiquer, manger, ranger, dormir... un schéma sans fin qui a duré je ne sais comment de temps avant que je me décide de changer un peu ma façon de penser. Bien sur, j'ai attendu longtemps les lettres promis par mes si chère amis. Très longtemps. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser tellement que la tristesse était grande pour quoi me faire ça à moi, qu'ai-je de plus que les autres ? Des parents célèbres ? Oui bien sur parce qu'ils sont mort en donnant un sentiment patriotique ! Oui, je suis célèbre, c'est un fait, la gazette me le rappelle tous les matins et au cas où je ne l'ai pas lu, je sens tous ces regards dans mon dos d'admiration, de peur ou encore de haine. C'est plus possible.

Cela dur depuis l'année dernière, j'en ai d'abord parlé à Ron et Hermione, mes « meilleurs amis », mais leurs conseils ne m'ont pas trop aider... après m'avoir dit six fois dans la même phrase « Dumbledore », j'ai décidé d'arrêter net la conversation. Après quelques semaines de concertation avec moi-même, je me suis enfin décider à parler avec le directeur. Après avoir essayer de me gaver de bonbons au citrons, il m'a expliqué implicitement, et toujours avec son sourire bienveillant, papi gâteau, que je devais me faire des idées et que je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur mes devoirs. La blague ?! Comme si ça ne faisait rien de me sentir comme une bête dans sa cage, il est bien gentil mais il ne m'aide pas beaucoup là.

Bref après deux mois passés en compagnie de ma très chère famille, je suis là à regarder les arbres passés dans le train me menant à Poudlard. Bien-sur j'aurai pu faire la discussion avec les autres dans ma cabine mais mes deux compagnons, Ron et Hermione, mais ils ont décidés de se visiter la bouche mutuellement. Euuurk mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, c'est pas possible, j'ai l'impression de voir deux bêtes baveuses en face de moi, sans oublier qu'il y a aussi les bruits qui vont avec. C'est vraiment répugnant, vraiment.

Me replongeant dans mes songes et porter par l'image que j'avais eu quelque instant auparavant, je me rappela des deux dernières semaines de mes vacances. Un sourire rêveur s'étala sur mon visage. Heureusement que j'avais trouvé ça à faire, sinon ça aurait été une torture physique

Voyant son sexe de nouveau au garde à vous, un sourire pervers s'éta et psychologique, et j'aurai littéralement pété un plomb.

Et voilà qu'une personne me secoue énergiquement, il n'y va pas doucement cet imbécile. Mes yeux s'ouvrent pour tomber devant des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, ça ne peut être que Ron.

« - allez mec, on est arrivé, il faut sortir les bagages pour les amener dans notre chambre avant que la répartition ne commence, si McGonnagal nous chope à traîner, tu sais qu'elle va nous saouler après.

- ouais, ouais j'arrive, pas de problème, laisse moi deux minutes, le temps que je finisse de comater, s'il te plaît ?

- Pas de problème, je pars devant avec Hermi, tu nous rejoins le plus vite possible ? On compte sur toi ! »

Avant même que je ne puisse lui répondre, il se retourna pour sortir du comportement. Je suivis le son de ses pas jusqu'à que je ne soie plus en mesure de les entendre. Je me levais doucement, mis mes affaires un peu éparpiller partout dans mon sac et sorti du compartiment. C'est à ce moment la que je tombais nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy, le seul et l'unique. Il me regarda pendant plusieurs seconde avec son air hautain et particulièrement sexy, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour me dire la première réplique sanglante qu'il lui passait à l'esprit. Ne voulant pas entendre son monologue de fils riche et prétentieux, je pris la parole avant lui.

« - alors Malfoy, elles sont bien passées tes vacances ? Est ce que je peux t'appeler Draco ? Bien-sur que oui ! Donc oui, les miennes aussi ont été bien mais te voir maintenant, c'est pas ce qui m'arrive le mieux, mais bon, sans rancune pour ce que je t'ai fait hein ? Il y a toujours plus terrible que soi et puis tu n'est pas si méchant. Bref, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais je dois y aller si je ne veux pas me faire engueuler. Tu devrais faire pareil à mon avis néanmoins tu fais ce que tu veux. Bien, si tu veux m'excuser. »

Je me retourna et le planta la. Juste avant de fermer la porte j'entendis sa voix me dire que je devais pas lui donner des autres et que les Malfoy ne recevaient jamais d'ordre de qui que ce soit. Il me fait bien rire, et Voldemort c'est personne donc puisque Malfoy senior est réduit à se faire dicter sa conduite par un demi-serpent. Mais ne parlons pas de malheur maintenant , c'est une nouvelle années qui commence.

Je traînai ma valise jusqu'au château puis jusqu'à ma chambre. Je l'a mis sous mon lit, me regarda quelque instant. Note à moi-même, changer de garde-robe et aller faire les magasins dans le monde moldu bien-sur, les sorcier sont un peu trop rustres et sans goût à mon avis, non mais mince, ils sont habillés en robe, en robes quoi c'est moche.

Après un arrangement approximatif de mes cheveux, je descendis jusqu'à la grande salle et je cherchai Ron du regard, je le vis assis à côté de Hermione, se demandant ce qu'il allait choisir en premier, Hermione ou sa nourriture. Je repérai une place en face de lui entre Neville et Ginny. Je m'assis tranquillement, je me servis de la nourriture et commença à manger. Je vis que Ron avait finalement choisi les deux en même temps, donc j'avais la vision d'un Ron mangeant tout en essayant de bouffer la bouche de sa copine le plus possible. J'essayai de ne pas rendre mon repas sur la table. Mon dieu, mais c'est vraiment un calvaire celui là, manger correctement, il connaît ça ?!

Ginny remarqua mon changement de couleur et me demanda si ça allait, sans oublier de presser ses mains, une dans mon cou et l'autre sur la cuisse. Un désagréable frisson traversa mon corps de part en part. Je m'écartai délicatement d'elle et me remis à manger sans regarder le couple qui s'embrassaient comme si ils allaient mourir dans l'heure suivante.

Finissant rapidement mon assiette, je remontais le plus vite possible à mon dortoir sans demander mon reste. Je vis les yeux de Ron poser un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaule. Je vis Neville qui se leva pour me suivre jusqu'au dortoir des Griffondor. Arriver devant le tableau de notre dortoir, je dis le mot de passe et entra, regardant tout autour de moi. Rien n'avait changé depuis l'année dernière et j'envisageai de passer un peu de temps sur mon fauteil fétiche, celui juste devant la cheminée. Je montai dans la chambre pour me mettre en pyjama et je redescendis pour me mettre devant le feu, un livre à la main.

« -La dame rose, me demanda Neville que je n'avais pas vu arriver, tu lis de la littérature moldue ?

-oui, je l'ai commencé avant de partir et comme je l'aimais bien, ben je l'ai pris avec moi.

-je pourrais le lire quand tu l'auras fini ?

-NON ! M'écris-je, enfin c'est pas possible, ce livre appartenait à ma mère et je veux pas trop que les autres y touche. Pas que je ne t'aime pas mais bon, c'est à ma mère alors c'est important pour moi, tu comprends ?

-je comprends Harry ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si tu changes d'avis n'hésite pas à me le dire !

-je te le ferais savoir, c'est pas un problème

-alors merci et bonne nuit je vais me coucher !

-bonne nuit Neville, dors bien !

-toi aussi mais ne te couche pas trop tard.

-ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je prendrai soin de moi »

Il rigola à ma blague et puis emprunta l'escalier menant au dortoir. Quand il ne fut plus dans mon champs de vision, je pus souffler un bon coup. Mon regard tomba sur mon livre et c'est à ce moment là, qu'il commença à changer. Les écritures changèrent pour devenir une écriture illisible pour des humains normaux et des dessins tout aussi sanglant les uns que les autres apparurent eux aussi. Je lis la première phrase de la page à haute voix. Le fourchelangue roula sensuellement sur ma langue. Un des seules livres en fourchelangue et écris par Salazard Serpentard lui même pour ses descendants. Une perle rare dans le monde entier. Un livre disparu depuis près de dix mille ans qui parlait de toute les formes de magie connues au temps des fondateurs. Un pur chef d'œuvre entre les mains d'un des plus grand sorcier à en devenir. Je continuai à lire pendant une heure puis décidai d'aller me coucher. Quand je rentrais dans la chambre, j'entendis un des ronflements sinistres de Ron. Je me mis dans mon lit sans oublier le sort d'insonorisation et d'intimité. Je cherchai le sommeil pendant deux bonnes heures. À minuit passé, je me levai en sursaut. J'en avais besoin, tout de suite et maintenant, c'était incontrôlable, je n'en pouvais plus. Je sortis de mon lit en enfila mes chaussures. Je descendis le plus doucement possible les escaliers. Je sortis de chez les Griffondor, tous mes sens en alerte. Il faillait que je trouve, sinon je ne pourrais plus me tenir.

Je fis tout le château en entier pour trouver ce que je cherchais quand un rayon de lumière passa devant mes yeux ? Ça y est, j'avais repérer ma proie. Je courus le plus vite possible et tendis ma main pour atteindre ma cible. Je courais de plus en plus vite, je n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètres. Quand je fus en mesure de la saisir, je la retournai, l'attrapa par les épaules et me jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je sentis ma proie se débattre et essayer de me mordre la bouche. Ce geste m'énerva beaucoup et je lançai à cet inconnu un _Silencio_ et un _Impero_ bien senti. Je le sentis se détendre dans mes bras et je me mis à l'observer. J'avais mis la main sur un beau spécimen. Grand, brun et sûrement en septième année à Serdaigle. Je fus assez satisfait de ce que j'avais pu trouver ce soir mais je ne pus pas m'attarder plus longtemps, mon plaisir grandissant ne me laissait plus le choix. Je le plaquai contre le mur et lui expliquai à l'oreille ce qu'il devait faire de moi.

Il commença à m'embrasser fougueusement, et en me prenant par la taille, me porta jusqu'à une classe vite pas très loin. Il me plaqua contre une table tout en enlevant le maximum d'habit que j'avais sur moi, Après que je fusse nu, il regarda mon corps fou de désir. Même si ce n'était pas un vrai plaisir, quand il me regardait comme ça, je devenais toute chose. Je me mordis la lèvre, tremblant d'excitation, et écarta outrageusement mes jambes comme un geste implicite de venir me faire du bien. Il baissa son bas et passa ses main légèrement rugueuses sur tout mon corps. Ces doigts s'attardèrent sur mes tétons pendant que sa bouche me dévorer la nuque. Je sentais son sexe frottait contre le mien ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver mon état. Je mis mes mains dans son dos et ondulai plus fort pour sentir plus de contacte. M'approchant le plus possible de son oreille pour lui parler, ma voix devient plus roque, plus essoufflée.

« - allez, viens, le suppliai-je, baise moi comme tu ne l'a jamais fait avec personnes ! »

Je vis dans son regard qu'il avait compris. Il avança ses doigts jusqu'à ma bouche dans le but de les humidifier. Je les pris en bouche et les suçai comme si c'était la plus succulente des friandises. Après terminé, je pris ses doigts et les emmena jusqu'à mon entrée. Très vite il mis le premier puis les autres et très vite, des gémissements commencèrent à sortir de ma bouche sans que je puisse les arrêter. Après quelque minutes de ce traitement, je lui fis un geste pour qu'il arrête et je me mis le ventre sur le bureau, le cul le plus en l'air possible. Avec mes yeux et ma voix la plus suppliante possible, je lui dis :

« -viens, j'en peux plus, pénètre moi, je t'en supplie, fait ton travail ! »

Sans perdre de temps, il me pénétra durement et le plus loin possible. Un long et sonore gémissement franchit la barrière mes lèvres et puis d'autres tandis qu'il me papillonnait de tout ses forces.

À chaque coup de rein, il allait de plus en plus loin en moi, jusqu'à toucher en plein dans ma prostate. Ce coup me fis crier de plaisir et j'eus toutes les peines à me retenir de jouir. J'étais déjà à ma limite et je vis que mon camarade de jeu y été aussi. Après plusieurs pénétration aussi fortes les unes que les autres, je sentis mon sexe explosé de plaisir en même temps que celui de mon camarade se déversait en moi. Des étoiles passèrent devant mes yeux. Le Serdaigle s'écroula sur moi pendant je que reprenais ma respiration. J'attendis de reprendre mon souffle et quand cela fut fait, je repoussa l'homme au-dessus de moi pour me dégager. Il s'écroula par terre. Pour le remotiver et pour par qu'il ne s'endorme ici, je saisis sa bite encore pleine de sperme et jouai avec, avec mon pieu.

« - ben alors, mon mignon c'est pas encore fini ! Et en plus c'est mou tout ça. Tu es mon jouet et ton but est de me satisfaire. Alors hop hop hop, on repart. »

la sur mon visage, je me mis debout au dessus de lui et m'empala directement sur son sexe dressé. Cela me fit voir les étoiles dès la première pénétration et sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je me déchaînai autant que je pus sur lui. Ce jeu continua tout au long de la nuit...

* * *

Review ?


End file.
